Tongue Tied
by Maethordhinen
Summary: Harry Potter has decided that the girl he loves needs to know, but he can't approach her normally, this is the story of what happened.


Tongue Tied

Maethordhinen

Summary: Harry has decided that he can no longer ignore the fact that he loves Daphne Greengrass, and decides to do something about it. Songfic. Will be set in Fifth Year

Disclaimer: Though I wish I could I own neither Harry Potter, which is owned by J.K. Rowling, nor Tongue Tied, which is owned by the BBC.

A/N: I don't know about anyone else, but I find that listening to the song that is in songfic really helps with reading it, watching the video will as well, Harry is the Cat, the main singer, Ron is Rimmer,the one with the 'H' on his head, and Neville is Lister, the one who 'grabs his spudds', one of the reviewers said that Imagine them doing the same dance without the women.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Dumbledore shouted from the podium at the front of the Great Hall, "I have a surprise for you all, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Neville Longbottom with be singing for us soon, when the room has been changed, and they are full prepared. I promise that you will enjoy the show."

_Flashback_

"_Ron, Neville, I need your help with something that Hermione can't help with." Harry said nervously, wringing his hands worried about their response. "Harry, mate, what's the problem? And why can't Hermione help?" Ron asked in response, wondering what could have Harry so nervous._

"_Ron, Neville, I'm in love, I can't approach the girl without blushing and stuttering, and before you ask, no it isn't Hermione and no I won't tell you who it is, you will find out when she either kisses me or kills me." Both Ron and Neville felt as though their eyes would burst from their heads at the announcement._

"_What do you need help with, Harry?" Neville asked, after minutes of silence, not expecting the answer he got. "Singing and Dancing." Replied Harry, while wheeling a TV and Video Player in the room. "I've been practising some charms my Mum made, and I've managed to make these two work around magic. There is a video you need to see if you are to help me with my plans." At this point he slipped a video into the player, pushed play, and made Ron and Neville sit down to watch it. They spent many hours watching the dance, going over the fine points, getting clothes to match, rehearsing the song and choreography of the dance, bringing in a muggleborn to help._

_When the three boys felt comfortable Harry went to see the Weasley twins to ask them some questions. "Fred, George, I need your help setting something up. First of all, can your fireworks be used to write a message, second of all, is there any way to tie a spot light to someone?" Harry asked with an almost pleading look on his face, while the twins looked at each other before Fred or George replied. "The first will be easy, am I right in presuming that you would rather we didn't see the message until late?" At Harry's nod he continued, "The second will be a bit harder, but we will manage it, with the same condition of not knowing what you want it for."_

_After that the twins spent hours showing Harry what to do to prepare both things for the performance he wanted to give. He then went to Dumbledore to get permission for the show, which he knew he would get. From that point on Dumbledore helped Harry quite a lot, as he knew of Harry's feelings. Dumbledore would ensure that the spotlight would shine on the right person, and __that the fireworks would show the right writing. He was quite amused by Harry's antics, and he knew that many young witches would be heartbroken, as well as some wizards. Harry and Dumbledore spent many hours in the Great Hall ensuring that everything would be ready for the set date, the 14__th__ of February, Valentine's day, and her Birthday. _

_After a cumulative time of about fifty hours the show was ready, the singing and dancing were an good as they were ever going to get, the Hall was ready to change at the flick of a wand, and the spells to show the hall who the girl was were ready to be employed._

_End Flashback_

After a few minutes of waiting Dumbledore suddenly shouted "They Are Ready!" followed by a wave of his wand, and a large stage suddenly appeared with the three boys walking onto it. Harry waved his wand at a Cassette Player, and music filled the hall as the tree boys got into position.

_When I saw you for the first time (first time)  
My knees began to quiver (quiver)  
And I got a funny feeling (feeling)  
In my kidneys and my liver (digestive system baby)  
_

There were many wolf whistles as the three boys danced.

_My hands they started shakin' (shakin')  
My heart it started thumpin' (boom, boom, boom!)  
My breakfast left my body (Heuey, heuey, heuey)  
It really tells me something.  
_

All eyes were on the boys except for a pair belonging to a black haired blue eyed which, who didn't believe that she was the focus.

_Girl, you make me tongue tied (tongue tied)  
Tongue Tied. Whenever you are near me (near me)  
Tied tongue (tied tongue)  
Tied tongue (tied tongue)  
Whenever you're in town.  
You make me feel like a clown, girl._

Yes, you make me tongue, tongue (tied, tied)  
Tongue Tied. Why can't I tell you clearly? (clearly)  
Tied, tied tongue, tongue (tongue tied, tongue tied)  
Whenever you're around.

Everyone in the hall could hear the emotion in Harry's voice as he sang.__

I saw you 'cross the dance floor. (dancing)  
I thought of birds and bees (reproductive system baby)  
But when I tried to speak to you (talk, talk)  
My tongue unravelled to my knees (flippity, flippity flop)

_I tried to say, "I love you" (love you)  
But it came out kind of wrong girl (wrong girl)  
It sounded like, "Nunubididoo"__ (tongue tied)  
Nuh-mur-nuh-murh-ni-nong-nurl.  
__  
Because you make me tongue tied (tongue tied)  
Tongue Tied. Whenever you are near me  
Nurmy, murmy (nurmy, murmy)  
Murmy, nurmy (murmy, nurmy)  
Whenever you're in town (in town)  
My trousers, they go brown, girl._

Yes, you make me nungy-nangy (nangy-nungy)  
Tongue tied. Why can't I tell you cleary? (cleary)  
Be-dobby-durgle-dobby-durgle (tongue tied, tongue tied)  
Whenever you're around.

All of a sudden there was a big bang as fire works started flying behind them as they sang.__

Oh, I'm begging on my knees  
Sweet, sweet darling listen please  
Understand me when I say:  
Be-durble-diggle-doggle-diggle-doddle-diddle-day  


After this voice most of the people had tears in their eyes as they paid attention to Harry.

_I'm trying to say I'm tongue tied (tongue tied)  
Tongue tied. Whenever you are near me (baby)  
Nurmy, murmy (nurmy, murmy)  
Murmy, nurmy (murmy, nurmy)  
Whenever you're in town (in town)  
I feel so much like cryin', girl.  
_

Suddenly the fireworks stopped as the sparks started rearranging to form 'I Love You Daphne Greengrass' and a spotlight fell on her. She slowly stood up a walked to the stage just as they started the last verse. She climbed onto the stage to be held by Harry, as he stared into her eyes as he sang.

_Yes, you make me nungy-nangy (nangy-nungy)  
Ningy-nungy. Why can't I tell you clearly? (clearly)  
Be-dobby-durgle (dobby-durgle)  
Durgle-dobby (durgle-dobby)  
Whenever you're around (around)  
Whever you're around, girl._

When the song finished Harry tentatively kissed Daphne, much to the appreciation of most of the hall. "I love you more that anything on this earth Daphne Leia Greengrass." Daphne suddenly grabbed Harry's head and pulled him into an earth shattering kiss. "I love you too Harry James Potter, and I have ever since I met you properly.

20 Years Later

When Harry and Daphne sent their children there was still much talk of what Harry had done. Professor McGonagall would always get a twinkle in her eyes as she looked upon the newest batch of Potters.

A/N: I think this is the best songfic I have ever written, I have tried many times to write good one. Thank you for taking the time to read it.


End file.
